Pour une couverture
by Black666
Summary: "on peut être une brute épaisse et avoir quelques gestes prévenants envers les filles !" "quand je viens ici, j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde" "tu as froid. Allez, viens là " "Si tu n'étais pas arrivé..." "j'ai eu si peur" "Merci beaucoup, Zoro"


_Bonjour !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit du FoF pour le thème «couverture ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit très sympathique où on peut papoter, et partager notre expérience en tant qu'auteur et lectrice. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Premier OS sur ce couple, je tente ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

oOo

Nami n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se sentait mal. Pas mal dans le sens malade, mais mal dans le sens coupable.

La veille, ils avaient accosté sur une île. Comme toujours, Luffy n'avait pas su se tenir tranquille, Zoro s'était perdu, Sanji avait dragué tout ce qui portait une jupe, y compris un officier de la Marine, et comme toujours, ils avaient dû se battre.

Mais à un moment, Nami s'était trouvée désarmée. Un des Marine s'était approchée d'elle et l'avait attirée dans un coin à l'abri des regards avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Nami avait eu peur. Très peur. Mais Zoro était arrivé. Il avait tué le Marine. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et elle, au lieu de le remercier, elle lui avait crié dessus pour avoir abandonné les autres.

C'est pourquoi elle se sentait mal.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Robin ronflait paisiblement, sans se préoccuper de son amie. Comprenant qu'elle ne dormirait pas de sitôt, Nami se leva, et sortit de la chambre des filles.

Sur le pont, l'air était frais. Le vent la fit frissoner, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de pull. Elle voulut aller dans la cuisine grignoter, puis se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et fut frappé par la beauté de la nuit. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux.

Elle monta sur la vigie pour admirer au mieux ce spectacle. Non sans surprise, elle se rendit compte que la place étit occupé par un homme aux cheveux verts profondément endormi. Elle hésita, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle s'en aille. Afin d'aller de l'autre côté de l'espace, là où la vue sur le ciel était optimale, elle enjamba prudemment le sabreur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il faut croire cependant que ce ne fut pas assez. Zoro ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur elle.

Elle jappa, et se retrouva acculée contre le rebord de la vigie, la main de l'épéiste sur la gorge. Zoro avait le regard fou, et un instant, elle eut l'impression de voir le Marine de la veille. Tout son corps se mit à trembler de peur.

Voyant que c'était elle, il la lacha et se rassit. Encoe en état de choc, elle eut besoin d'un petit moment pour reprende ses esprits et s'asseoir à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce qu tu fous là ? grogna-t-il, énervant immédiatement la navigatrice.

_ Nan mais ho, la vigie n'est pas qu'à toi que je sache ! J'ai le droit de venir ici si j'en ai envie, sans avoir besoin de me justifier auprès de toi !

La machoire de Zoro se contracta, et il croisa les bras. Nami regretta immédiatement le ton dur qu'elle avait employé.

_ Excuse moi, je suis un peu à cran, j'arrive pas à dormir.

_ A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Elle hocha la tête en frissonant.

_ Tu as froid, constata-t-il.

_ Un peu, admit-elle.

Il disparut un instant, et elle en profita pour admirer le ciel. Ell reconnu quelques constellations et se rappela avec un petit sourire nostalgoique les soirs où Belmer essayait de leur apprendre à elle et à Nojiko les différentes associations d'étoiles. Elle sentit qu'on déposait quelque chose sur ses épaules, et baissa latête pour voir une couverture.

_ Merci, fit-elle, un peu étonné de cette attention. Tu n'avais pas besoin.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! T'étais frigorifiée, ça se voyait. Et puis ne sois pas aussi surprise, on peut être une brute épaisse et avoir quelques gestes prévenants envers les filles !

Nami se mit à rire. Un rire franc, qui venait du cœur. Et Zoro la regardait. Il la trouvait jolie quand elle riait.

_ Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu vnue ici ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par dire après s'être calmée. Je pensais que la vue serait plus belle d'en haut. Et j'avais raison. Le ciel est magnifique.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ J'aime bien dormir à l'extérieur. J'ai horreur d'être enfermé. Quand je suis ici, j'ai un peu l'impression…

_ D'être seul au monde, compléta-t-elle en souriant.

_ C'est ça, dit-il en acquiesçant.

_ Désolée de venir te déranger, alors.

_ bah, c'est pas grave. Je peux partager.

Nami sourit. Ils se turent quelues instants. Contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipage, ces deux-là affectionnaient beaucoup le silence. Zoro frissona un peu, et la navigatrice se rendit compte qu'il avait la chair de poule.

_ Toi aussi, on dirait que tu as froid.

_ Un homme n'a jamais froid ! répliqua-t-il.

_ Ouais c'est ça, je te crois ! Allez viens par là, fit-elle en écartant un pan de la couverture. Elle est suffisamment grande pour deux. Fais pas ton chieur, je te promets que je ne le dirais pas à Sanji.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis ! Maintenat viens !

En grommelant, il se leva et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle rabattit la coverture sur eux, et se colla contre lui lorsqu'il eut le malheur d'effleurer sa cuisse avec sa main gelée.

_ Kyaa, c'est froid ! geignit-elle.

Zoro se mit à rire, pour masquer sa gêne. Il avait trouvé sa peau très douce, et il remercia il ne savait qui qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte d'où sa main s'était trouvée quelques instants auparavant. Sans compter qu'elle était vraiment très très proche de lui.

L'épéiste déglutit.

_ Au fait, lança-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai malencontreusement bondi dessus, j'ai l'impression que tu as eu peur…

_ Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

_ Je te fais peur ? s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

_ Pas toi… c'est juste que j'aie eu la sensation de revoir le type d'hier.

_ C'était si horrible que ça ?

_ J'tais sans défense, désarmée, vous ne m'aviez pas vue. Il s'est approché de moi, avec un sourire pervers, il a commencé à poser ses mains sur moi…. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait… je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir crié dessus…. Mais j'avais eu tellement peur, j'étais en état de choc, et u lieu de te remercier, je te crie dessus…

Nami tremblait, tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Désemparé, Zoro ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, il déposa une main maladroite sur son épaule, et la serra contre lui.

_ Hey, arrête de pleurer, fit-il, très mal à l'aise. C'est fini, maintenant. Il est mort, et toi, tu es sur le bateau, entière, et toujours pure.

Nami rit doucement. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du sabreur et ferma les yeux.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle.

_ Mais de rien.

Elle se releva à sa hauteur, et plongea ses yeux dans son regard envoûtant.

_ J'insiste, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, Zoro.

Il le savait pas si c'était le fait d'entendre son prénom, ou peut-être le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit, ou encore sa bouche pulpeuse très proche, trop proche, de sa bouche à lui, toujours est il que ce fut lui qui joignit leurs lèvres en un baiser. Par contre, ce fut Nami qui l'approfondit.

Au fond, cela a-t-il une réelle importance ?

Il l'allongea au sol. Elle l'attira à elle pour reprendre le baiser. Il caressa doucement ses cuisses en ayant définitivement la confirmation que oui, sa peau était vraiment très douce. Elle passa les mains sous son T-shirt, et traça le contour de ses abdominaux qui n'étaient définitivement pas le fruit de son imagination.

Dans un sursaut de bonne conscience, il se détacha d'elle :

_ Tu es sure ?

_ Si je n'étais pas sure, ça ferait longtemps que tu te serais pris un coup dans ton organe reproducteur.

Avec un sourire, il replongea sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Zoro déposa la couverture sur eux, puis la prit dans ses bras.

Et dire qu'à l'origine, il avait amené cette couverture pour éviter de s'entraîner sur du bois….

oOo

_Et voilà !_

_Review please !_

_Black666_


End file.
